


The Lost Bet

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Wife, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, lost bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon put something (or rathersomeone) special on the line for a bet and now he has to pay up because he lost.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Wade, Wade/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A special anonymous request from an friend of mine. 😉  
> Even though this story centers around a ‘lost bet’, it isn’t dub con because Hope agreed.

“You lost a bet? How does that affect _me_?” Hope asked

“Because I promised Wade he could fuck you if I lost.” Landon replied.

“Is it going to turn you on? Watching me fuck Wade?” Hope asked

Landon nodded. He could be a little voyeur sometimes when it came to Hope, but it was like porn staring his girlfriend. His drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.

* * *

They met in Wade’s room, Wade obviously nervous.

“Show him what you got, amor.” He whispered as he removed her sweater and undid her shirt.

She smiled and did a little twirl before bending over, showing her barely there panties as her skirt raised.

“Grab my ass, Wade. Pretend Landon’s not here right now.” She said seductively and Wade tentatively grabbed her ass.

“Harder, baby. Harder.” she moaned and his grip tightened, causing her to moan a little.

Wade then grabbed her barely there g-string, pulling it down and exposing Hope’s pussy.

“Touch me, _please_ touch me.” she moaned and Wade’s fingers wandered down towards her pussy before a feminine hand grabbed it and placed right where she wanted it to be.

“Yes, right there. Treat me like a little whore.” Hope moaned, getting into this fantasy more than she thought she would.

Knowing Landon was watching always made things hotter.

“Should I get on my knees and treat you, baby?” She asked, seductively and smiling over her shoulder.

“Y-yes.” Wade shuttered out, still new to this.

He honestly thought Landon was _joking_ when he offered a night with Hope if he lost a certain bet.

Hope turned around and got on her knees, shooting a quick wink at Landon as she did so.

He shot one back, obviously turned on by watching his girlfriend with Wade of all people.

Hope undid Wade’s jeans and slid them down with his boxers, exploring with a quick lick of his shaft which caused Wade to shutter before she softly lapped at the tip, his face contouring into pleasure before her lips pressed against it, meeting them together after the tip of his dick.

“Fuck!” Wade moaned, surprising everyone in the room with his cursing.

He started to buck his hips, obviously not used to somebody other than himself playing with his dick. Hope just went farther down until some hot and sticky filled her mouth, Wade looking breathless. She smiled, breaking off before showing Landon her mouth full of Wade’s cum.

“Should I swallow, amour?” She asked

“Well, Wade, should the slut swallow your cum?” Landon asked.

“Uhh...” he shuttered, still breathless.

“Swallow. Every last drop, Hope.” Landon commanded and Hope let Wade’s cum slide down her throat.

“And clean Wade up, slut.” Landon commanded which caused Hope to lick and lap at Wade’s dick obediently.

Wade looked down, unbelievably and in awe, as Hope looked seductively up.

“Come here, slut.” Landon commanded and Wade watched as Hope scooted over to him.

“Suck mine. Let me cum on your face.” Landon commanded and Hope took his dick deep inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as Wade kissed her shoulders and then her ass as she sucked Landon off before he forcefully grabbed her hair and pulled her off, cumming on her face.

“Little slut looks like it now.” Landon commented.

“Hmm, turn around, Hope. Would you like that, Wade? To bury your head in her pussy until she screams out your name? Maybe give love to those beautiful breasts?” Landon said.

Wade could only nod as he lightly kissed her nipples, causing Hope’s breath to catch before he clumsily and sloppily ate her out until she came with a whisper of “Baby...”

“Where do you want me? On top or beneath you?” Hope asked, afterwards.

“Lay on your stomach, over the side of the bed.” Wade commented and Hope did so.

“Blow your load inside me and I’ll make Landon clean me up.” Hope whispered as Wade slowly inserted himself, taking every wet and warm inch by inch until he was fully inside.

“Fuck...” he moaned.

“I feel good, baby?” Hope asked and Wade could only nod as he started to move, lightly pulling her hair into a ponytail as he started to move, clumsy and unsteady and with no rhythm.

He was met by Hope moving herself up and down on his dick, causing him to moan as she looked at Landon.

“Look, amour, look. How his dick stretches and fills my pussy.” She moaned.

“You gonna cum around it? Let Wade feel what it feels like?” He asked

“Maybe, if I keep going like this.” She whispered.

“Little slut. Huh, Wade?” Landon asked.

“Oh crap, oh crap...” Wade said as he felt the familiar tingling in between his hips and started to let go, filling her.

He pulled out, breathless and exhausted. _‘That is what sex was? Totally got the appeal now.’_ Wade thought.

“I promised Wade you would clean me.” Hope commented, getting on the bed, legs spread.

Landon quickly got in between her legs, gathering up his friend’s cum while Hope grasped his curls before she screamed out his name, her walls squeezing even more of Wade’s cum out onto Landon’s waiting lips. Soon, it was finished, her pussy cleaned up.

“She’s a good little slut, isn’t she, Wade?” Landon asked while Hope giggled. Wade couldn’t help but breathe heavily and do nothing else.


End file.
